What if
by tfvampire
Summary: Random "what if" one-shots about Death the Kid. Mostly about him losing his OCD- Obsessive Compulsive Disorder- or something weird happening... Hope you enjoy! Requests accepted... anytime. And I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs I've added in here
1. Melvin Salfor

**... Kid met the new girl and she had a secret or two? And Kid finally loses his OCD?**

**A LOL moment. My first one-shot and SE story. Hope you guys like it! xD Was gonna turn it into something else but descided it wouldn't work so I made it into a long one-shot about Kid and a new girl.**

**FYI... OCD means Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. xD If you didn't already know.**

* * *

"Class. We have a new student. Her name is Melvin Salfor. Treat her like you would treat any other student. Nicely." Mr Stein said as the young female stood right next to him. She smiled a goofy smile, tilting her head to the side. I noticed two pointed teeth gleaming in her mouth. She's different.

Her straight midnight black hair stopped at her chin. Her eyes were like two black holes, empty, lonely and endless. Her skin was pale and her clothes were a bit dirty. They were blue jeans and a black sleeved red shirt. Converse red and white shoes. She was skinny to the bone.

"So were do I sit, boss?" she asked in a questioning voice. She looked at Mr Stein from a side glance. "You can sit next to Death the Kid over there." he answered pointing at me. He wants me to sit with this asymmetrical monstrosity? Great.

Melvin disappeared from her spot and appeared in front of me, on the desk, standing. She jumped to the seat next to me and sat, looking at me with her head tilted._ So asymmetrical. Tilt your head straight._ She tilted her head the other way, her eyes flashed red for a moment._ Not what I meant..._ I saw that her body didn't look developed like a normal teens would. Yet she was the exact same size as any other girl here.

"Your name is Death? What a weird name." Hm? I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, it's weird. You might_ be_ death, but have you ever tried _stopping_ it?" she forced the attention back to me. I looked dumbfounded. Stop death? There's no possible way. "It's not possible." I quickly said.

"Not true. I've been killed _loads_ of times and yet look where I am now." she said. No way. Maybe her brains asymmetrical too? I heard Mr Stein talking to the class and tried to focus, but how? Stopping death? If only that was true. But she said she had been killed before.

"Class dismissed." Mr Stein said. What? Class was over? I hadn't been paying attention! Crap! This stupid girl is messing with my brain. I turned to look at her but she had disappeared.

"Hey, Kid!" I heard someone say. I saw Black Star and the others down below. I walked down and followed them. I felt something poke my arm. I looked at saw Patty was the source.

"What now?" I asked. "Well... you look serious so Patty poked you." Liz said. Black Star and Soul Eater chuckled. "Someone is in love." Soul said. "Not true. The new girl got me thinking about something." I countered, blushing. My god! Was I really in love?

"Thinking about what?" Maka asked curious. Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Well..." I started, "She said some stuff about death and my name. Then she asked and I quote: You might be death, but have you ever tried stopping it? I sort of thought it was... well... absurd. Now, I'm not so sure." They all looked at me surprised. "Stopping death? That's impossible." Soul said.

"That's exactly what I said but she said she's been killed loads of times. I'm really confused now." I added.

_Don't be confused. Go to sleep... Now..._ something thought in my head. Are you insane? I'm out in the middle of the hallway why should I sleep? I thought back to the strange inner voice._ It doesn't matter. Sleep... You'll be surprised._ the inner voice said calmly.

Sure... sleep would be a strange thing to do in a hallway but I am a bit tired. Why not? I shut my eyes slowly as the group began walking. I felt my body collapse onto the floor. "Kid?" I heard the voices, but I could barely tell which was which. "Did he have another one of his asymmetrical problems?" I think that was Maka. I felt something shift me to the side. "Nope. He fell asleep." Liz? I think. "Who sleeps in the middle of the hallway?" Soul. Definitely Soul.

_See? I told you sleeping here was crazy._ I said to the absurd voice in my head. I felt someone lift me up. _Wait until later to talk. Hear the voices? They are somewhat important. To you. Your friends. Even though this wasn't the reason why I wanted you to sleep, you can see that you friends will do anything for you_. It countered.

_What is the point? You needed to tell me something or what? _I asked it. Silence... It didn't say a word. I mentally sighed and let myself drift peacefully. It would have to give me answers later on.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Lord Death, sir." Maka said walking into Lord Death's room. Soul walked behind with Tsubaki and Black Star, who carried Death the Kid on his back. "Hm? What is it?" Lord Death saw Kid on Black Star's back, "Oh my. What happened?" he asked.

Maka was about to say something when Soul butted in. "Your kid here went to sleep in the middle of the hallway." he said. Maka hit him on the head for interrupting and spoke. "Does he have sleeping problems, Lord Death, sir?"

"Ah. I almost thought it was something else." he sighed, "I've never seen Kid sleep so peacefully before. It's different." he said. Maka and Black Star looked at him surprised. "But he's your son. Shouldn't you two act like family?" Black Star asked.

"Yes, we're family but Kid never seemed to be that type of boy. He was different when his mother was alive." Lord Death said. "What was his mother like?" Tsubaki asked curiously. Someone tapped on Black Star's shoulder. Liz whispered something into his ear and he nodded, giving her Kid.

"If you must know, then I'll tell you." the room tensed up a bit, "I should say that Kid is the spitting image of his mother. Kid's eyes, his black hair and his skin was all hers. She had this sort of ability... A way to make a tense room lighten up. She was a wonderful mother. She and Kid had so much fun together. He would tell me stories about all the things they did together while she was out doing some business of her own." he rambled on.

"She would always smile. Nothing bad ever happened. They were never any happier. Well... that is until she died." he trailed off after that. Maka felt some piece of info missing. "Wait. You said that Kid was the spitting image of her. Did she have those three white stripes Kid has?" she asked. "No. Honestly... those stripes were just there." Lord Death answered. "And how exactly did she die?" she asked another question.

"I don't know. Kid doesn't either. He was with me when we heard she died. They took the body away quicky. It changed everything for poor Kid. He would cry over night, scream at the thought of the things that killed her, be with me all day for comfort. He was in a really depressed state. He developed that..." he cleared his throat, "little problem of his in the process."

"It wasn't until Liz and Patty came along and made things a little better. He would smile a little more and he finally decided to take over the academy in the future. He wanted to become a reaper, just like his father. Those were his words. I just wish he could one day want to find somebody to love as much as he loved his mother." Lord Death ended his story there. He seemed upset. Poor Lord Death...

* * *

_A dream... it's just a dream. Funny... I don't dream like this much anymore... Where am I anyway?_ I thought feeling warmth against me. I opened my eyes to find myself somewhere in the desert. I tasted something strange inside my mouth. I felt it drip down the side of my mouth. I wiped it off and saw a red smear on my hand. _Blood? No. No, no, no._ I thought. I couldn't speak.

I felt movement under me. I got up quickly. It wrapped around my legs and made me fall head first into the sand. I kicked it off and spit the sand out of my mouth, with it more blood. I had no way to fight it off.

_A dream. It's just a dream._

The monster revealed itself. A cobra. Actually, lots of them. I dodged one of them but another lunged for my stomach. I ripped it off of me and ran.

_A dream. It's just a dream._

_Go to the Academy... Find peace there. Hurry._

* * *

I fell out of bed. It felt everything more clearer now. It was all just a dream. But then I remembered that small, out of place message.

_Go to the Academy... Find peace there._

Should I go to the Academy? What do I have to lose?

I got up from the floor and brushed myself off. I checked the side of my mouth for any blood. Nothing... Good. It really was just the dream.

* * *

I walked up the steps towards the front of the Academy. I saw someone pacing on the steps. "Melvin. What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

She looked at me happily. "Death! Thank god you're here. I need your help." she said grabbing my arm. "What is it?" "I need you to come with me."

"For what?" "Nothing serious. Just follow me into town." "We passed town already." "Then the desert. And towards the next town." We set foot onto the next town and I heard footsteps and screaming. "Hm. We're close. The boss man didn't lie when he said it was quick and dangerous, eh, Mero-chan?" she said happily.

Mero-chan? "Who's Mero-chan?" I asked confused. "My weapon. I just hope he can hear me." she answered looking up at the dark sky. The sun had set. I really did sleep soundly. "He's not with you?"

"No. Ditched me while we were heading to Death City. Traitor. Anyway, there's a kishin here killing people and the boss asked me to take care of it. But I needed someone to come with. The boss said it had to be someone from the school and Mero-chan isn't considering participating anytime soon. Then I saw you."

"So, you just want me to come along?" I asked. "No. Well... yeah, I guess. You don't have to do anything though. Unless you want to." she explained nervously.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You came to the D W M A for the education without a weapon. You got a mission to destroy a kishin and brought me along so you could be allowed to do the mission. What. Exactly. Is. Wrong. With. You? You'll die." I said.

* * *

I laughed. He was pretty clueless. But I couldn't- no shouldn't- tell him the secret. Mero-chan hates that. Kill me even. I looked at him with a smile, showing off my powerful fangs. "You don't know me enough." I said tilting my head to the left. He flinched and held his hand out. I grabbed it and pulled him towards the smell of kishin. With my enhanced senses, I could smell the soul and the... blood. Crap.

Death pulled back forcefully. "Gah!" I heard him say. I looked back and noticed the smell path change. Death was bleeding a bit on his back.

I jumped towards the kishin with grace. It had blades for fingers, no eyes, sharp yellow teeth, blood on the side of its mouth which look really good, and a sly slender body._ Kishin... I am your murderer. More powerful than you'll ever be, with or without a weapon._ I licked my teeth touching my fangs, slightly.

She's acting differently. Even her soul is different. She headbutted it backwards toward the wall. I backed up, putting a hand on the cut to see the blood. "Come on, freak. Dazzle me." I heard Melvin say. I looked up and saw the kishin strike. She blocked it with her arm, going under it and kicking it in the stomach. She stuck her tongue as it looked at her hungrily.

**_-Crap... I need help._ I looked back at Death and ran towards him.**

She went to my right as the kishinwas readying itself. "Listen. Give me your arm." she said quickly. "Why?" "No questions. Just hurry." I gave her a questioning look and was going to say something but I gave her my right arm instead. She bit into it and I felt her inject something then I felt my neck burning.

**-I saw his eyes flash red and I injected some of my blood into his system. _It's not safe for him to be around you, you know. But you can't make this permanent._ Now is not the time. I-**

She let go and the kishin attacked both of us. She blocked herself with her arm again but me? It slammed me on the head... with the blade... **ON MY HEAD**! Does anyone understand the impossibilities of all this? _It didn't even cut through_. I heard shuffling and the kishin moved its blade.

I looked at Melvin who was panting wildly. She looked back at me with a worried look, then teleported towards the kishin.

I felt the top of my head and nothing was wrong. No blood. No chopped off hair. It was as if the kishin didn't even touch me. I looked up at the kishin and Melvin who were both locked in battle.

I felt everything differently. I could hear everything more clearer; see everything more vividly; feel everything more powerfully; my emotions felt stronger; I felt stronger.

"Death! Help me here!" Melvin yelled. The kishin had her in a choke hold. "How?" I asked. She choked up a bit and struggled. "Bite it!" she gagged and spoke, "Bite it and suck out the soul." I looked at her like she was crazy. "You're insane." She shot me a death glare. "Fine. But I'm not promising anything."

I walked, or I think I walked, behind the kishin. Melvin's attacks left a lot of blood on the kishin.

* * *

Kid eyed the blood. He crouched down then two heartbeats later he lunged at the kishin and ripped off the side of its sleek body. It roared and let go of Melvin in the process. She looked at Kid and moved away from the fight to watch.

The wound on Kid's back had mysteriously healed. The kishin slashed its claws at Kid, but having no effect as Kid ran under it, dodging the wild attack. Blood dripped from the side of Kid's mouth and the kishin's side.

Melvin focused on Kid's eyes and saw they had changed to red. He had officially become wild. _Crap! I have to... No... He'll go on his own. Any meister can... Hopefully._ Melvin thought.

The kishin roared again and charged towards Kid. He focused, waited, then, right when the kishin was on top of him, he lunged hungrily into the kishin's stomach, ripping straight through. Melvin looked at him surprised at his abilities, obviously intensified.

Kid panted walking over. Melvin ran up to hug him, thanking him multiple times for all the help. They spun around until Kid fell, bringing Melvin down with him. They both laughed.

Melvin let go and moved back to let him sit. She tilted her head to the side and stared at his hair. "You were awesome Death." she complimented him. "Thanks. What... um... are you exactly?" he asked confused.

Melvin gulped. Should he tell him? What was the point in hiding the fact that you were different? Rather be known than embarrassed when they found out. "I'm... uh... a... v-..." she tried speaking, saying would be hard. She thought on how to say it. Then a method popped into her head. "I'm a... V-A-M-P-I-R-E. Crap!" she said quickly. She fell back, finally let her secret out.

Kid looked at her confused. He respelled the word in his head. Vampire? A vampire meister? How strange. "Vampire? What's wrong with hiding that?" Melvin sat back up and looked at him sprised. "You don't understand the consequences of me telling you that. Mero-chan could kill me." she explained.

Kid's expression changed. He was understanding, she wasn't listening. "You're weapon can't do that to you. It's stupid people who do that. And besides, vampires are immortal, right? You can't be killed." he reasoned. "You have not met my weapon. He's completely serious about these types of things." she added.

* * *

This was like talking to Black Star. It won't go though his mind. "You're the one being serious here. He won't come after you if he doesn't know where you are. Does he know?" I asked. Melvin shrugged. "He has ways of finding out things." she said. I thought for a moment then remembered a few things.

"If you're a vampire, doesn't biting me make me one too?"

"No. It's only temporary."

"And how are we going to get home before anyone notices?"

"Walking...?"

"Quickly right?"

"Yeah... Come on already." Melvin said getting up. I got up and followed her. Questions for her flooded my mind.

"Hey, do you really drink blood?" She cringed. Did I say something bad? "Can we not talk about that subject?" she said as we walked towards home.

"Was Dracula an actual vampire?" I asked. She looked at me, shrugged and touched my hair, right on one of the stripes. "What is with those? That's my question. Every time I look at them, I just want to rip them right off." I moved to the right away from her. "Hey. I don't really mean it. They're just so annoying." she added.

"Seriously?" I asked her confused. She disappeared from her spot and appeared again, this time with a brush with fresh black paint on it. "Just come here and I'll fix it." she said coming closer. Okay... I like symmetry a lot but not this much. I backed up to the wall and she made a jump for me.

"Get off of me!"

"I just wanna fix it!"

"Get off!"

"Stop struggling and it will be quick!"

"No!"

"Let me fix it!"

"N-" We both stopped when the brush wiped on top of one of the stripes. I was stunned. She did it. She actually did it. During the awe, she finished off the other two. I looked at her and laughed when I saw at her face. Her cheek had a black line on it. She giggled when she looked at me. I felt paint on my forehead and on my nose. I was going to start cleaning it off when she attacked me. Full force, her lips were on mine.

* * *

"You two kissed? Pretty intense." Patti said after Kid told her everything that happened. Kid scratched at where the white stripes should have been. He finally got home and cleaned off all the paint. Bad thing is it doesn't come off of hair, only skin. And still after 2 hours of trying it won't come off.

"But she got rid of my stripes. The paint won't come out." he said brushing his fingers through the white stripe less part of his hair.

"Well... now you're symmetrical. Can you just stop whining about it?" Liz said looking up from her magazine. "But how am I gonna get them back?" Kid said.

Patti sat next to Liz who whispered in her ear. "I guess his little problem is gone." Kid sighed laying on the couch, not bothering about the symmetricality. Patti giggled and looked over at Kid. "Kid when you think of a number, what is that number?" she asked. Liz looked at Kid for his answer.

He thought for a moment. "3" he said. "Why?" Patti asked. "Because 3 stripes are missing on my head."

* * *

**Yeah... that was dumb. Wish I could have written my first idea.**

**Melvin and Kid fall into a romance but when Mero-chan, who turns out to be Melvin's BROTHER, comes, he breaks the romance and makes Melvin avoid Kid for a whole week. But love never died between the two and other crap happens.**

**That was the original idea but I found no way of putting it into words. Oh well... Review please!**


	2. Song Challenge 1 'Drinking Problems'

**... going to the bar was the only thing Kid could do to get away from his horrible life?**

**I got this idea from another person on FF, and I forgot who that person was… so yeah:**

**1.) Put ipod/mp3 player on shuffle**

**2.) For the 1st 10 songs, write some short drabble/one-shot on the topic you picked and the time limit is the length of the song (about the time limit part... well, a couple seconds *cough* hours *cough* can't hurt right?)**

**So... I decided to try it out here on my one-shot page. For the next 10 chapters, there will be song inpired one shots for Death the Kid. **

**This first song is Blame It By Jamie Foxx. And it has a hint of LizxKid but not a lot.**

* * *

Kid hated it. Every damn day he hated it. Having to live one more moment with it was horror. The asymmetricality of it all. So he decided, that once Liz and Patti left (for some absurd reason they left once a week), he would leave for the bar across town.

Riding on Beelzebub, he finally saw the sign for the bar. He dropped to the entrance and opened the door. He was surprised as he walked towards two familiar faces. "Liz? Patti? What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked them. Liz looked at him. "Kid? Did you follow us here?" she said. Patti handed Liz a drink and drank her own. Kid cringed a little as Patti set her empty cup down on the counter.

"No. I came here on my own. Do you two come here every week?" he questioned as Patti ran off into the crowd of people. Liz didn't seem to care what she did. "Yeah. Maybe. Sometimes we walk around the alleys for old times sake. But we never mug anyone. We just want to remember the old days. Here we just drink until we're drunk then head home while your asleep." she explained as she drank a bit.

Kid sat in the seat where Patti once was. Liz seemed to notice something off about him. "So what's wrong?" she asked. Kid looked at her confused. "Huh?" Liz rolled her eyes as the bartender refilled her drink. "You seemed upset. And besides, I would never think someone like you would come here of all places without a reason."

He sulked a moment, then finally spoke, "I can't take it." he started but Liz cut him off, "Please don't say it's because something's not symmetrical." He stared at her in disbelief but shook his head.

"It's something else. I just don't understand why anyone can be happy everyday." He stole Liz's drink, "There's danger everywhere and people still have the time to smile. Then father can't seem to take me or any of my problems seriously. He always makes a joke about it." He drank the whole thing before speaking once more, "And it's hard when no one listens." Liz was shocked. Because, one, he stole her drink and, two, because he was having a hard time these days. She asked the bartender for another drink then sighed. "So you came here because no one listens to you? What am I doing right now? I'm listening." Kid tapped on the glass cup. "Yeah now. Before you would always ignore me. Now that I come here you want to know what's wrong with my life." he countered. "Because before you never gave it much attention. You would complain but you never made this much of a big deal about it." Liz said. Kid stole her drink once more and gulped it all down. "I'd really wish you'd stop doing that." she said taking the cup from his hands.

"Sorry." he apologized. Liz glared at him but secretly noted a little grogginess in his eyes and that he finally apologized for something. She sighed once more and gave in. "Alright. But stop stealing my drinks." she said. Suddenly Patti came out of nowhere and glomped Kid. "Hey Kid! You came to play too?" she said. She sounded drunk but Kid couldn't really tell. Liz smiled at her for some weird reason. Then Kid noticed the bartender filling up her drink again. She had fallen drunk too. Soon it would be his turn.

* * *

Kid laughed with the girls. He was having fun. All three of them, as drunk as they could get, sat in a booth in one of the corners of the bar. Liz nipped at Kid's ear. He fell backwards sitting back to back with Patti. He felt great but he felt something else. Like the world was turning in to jelly. But that thought disappeared as Liz got closer to his lips. They kissed. But they would never remember because they were drunk. It lasted until they both fell to the floor. Liz sat up and bumped her head on the table. It gave her a little jolt as the loopy feeling went away but not completely. Just enough to remember what they hell was going on. Kid laughed drunkly on the ground. Liz held down a laugh and looked for a clock anywhere. There was one behind the counter and if she was looking at it right it said 1:50. It was already past midnight? Liz stood up, being careful of the table.

She saw Patti was already becoming aware too. Though she still seemed drunk. Kid though... Liz crouched down to him. He seemed to be falling asleep. Which was surprising with the yelling, laughter and music of the bar. But he was drunk. "Kid. Wake up. We have to get home." she said to him, Patti poking his head. Kid didn't seem to respond. '_Please don't be dead_.' Liz thought. She let out a sigh of relief as Kid curled into a ball on the floor. Liz took his arm and tried making him stand. She gave up and just decided to carry him on her back, walking home. Kid's eyes opened halfway, his yellow eyes seeming to glow in the darkness of the night in the streets. "Liz..." he moaned. "Hm?" she said. "That was fun." he said. "Well, I guess it was. Right Patti?" she said addressing her younger sister, who was walking ahead. "Yep! And maybe Kid wants to come next week." she answered. Kid's eyes closed and he went back to sleep.

Liz shushed Patti as they walked back home. Her little sister nodded in understanding and went back to walking ahead of her. Liz smiled. Kid liked it. She never thought that him of all people would ever do something as human as this, being a Shinigami after all. He seemed too orderly to get drunk at a bar. But it seemed he liked it.

* * *

And here was where Kid would regret it. Liz laughed as she saw him hanging upside-down on the bed. His head and arms dangling towards the floor. The curtains were closed. She gained a mischievous smile as she walked towards one of them. She shifted it a bit and let the light shine on Kid's face. He moaned and blocked the light with his hand. Liz noticed his skin was paler than usual. "Wake up, Kid. It's a new morning full of sunshine and happiness." she chimed, opening the curtain completely, letting the sun rays hit Kid hard. "Stop!" he yelled hiding under the sheets. She let go of the curtain and walked towards the curled lump sleeping on the bed, his breath a bit irregular. "I guess you're wondering why you feel like this." She moved the sheets and Kid's head appeared, the blankets still covered his hair and his eyes seemed to glow once more. "My head hurts." he whimpered. She chuckled. "That is called a hangover. It happens every time you drink. You'll get used to it once you have a few weeks worth of drinks." she explained. Kid lifted his body from the bed, a bit wobbly. "Never again. I never want to set foot in that bar again." he declared.

Liz sat on the bed and chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kid's neck. "You say that now but later, we'll be sitting in the bar, all drunk and you won't care." she said. Kid moaned and tilted his head and placed it on Liz's shoulder. He hated it. Having a hangover hurt his head. Yep... Life sucks.

* * *

**Yeah... Song #1 is done. I always laugh when I read 'drink', 'drank', and 'drunk' all in one paragraph. Oh well... Even if you readers laugh or not, I like this story. Could have used some action but I might need a break from that. I'll finish this hopefully. I will get this 10 song challenge done. Alright... review if you like and I'll take any requests if you want anything Death the Kid related. See ya next chapter! ~tfdragon**


	3. Song Challenge 2 'An Epic Prologue'

**... you're reading the alternate version of Soul Eater?**

**Yeah. I did. The Lust Chapter had me upset. No Death the Girl! But oh well.**

**And this starts off with Girl Kid meeting Liz and Patti's genderbents. Sue me for having a good back story for this. Plus, this maybe just a prologue, which is why I called it a prologue.**

**Sorry for the crappy ending in advance.**

**I've included this into my song challenge because the song got me into making this.**

**Inspired by Call Me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepsen**

* * *

"Kiddy!" the grey haired meister yelled at his best friend from the doors of Gallows Mansion, banging loudly on them. Heart looked at her partner and scoffed, "Could you be any louder, Maken?" She adjusted her headband, styled with Heart 'Breaker' Evan's favorite buttons and things. Maken Albarn pouted then whacked her with his favorite 'comic book', which Heart swore was a Playboy Magazine. It stung on her skin. "Ouch! Maken!" "You brought that onto yourself!" Maken put the magazine away then looked up at the nearest window, looking for the only occupant of the home. "Kiddy! Come on!" He looked back at his weapon partner, "Why do you girls take so long to get ready?" he asked. Heart shrugged, "Why are you friends with Lord Death's daughter? We all have questions about life."

Death the Kid watched her two friends bicker, then jumped down from the window. "I swear, you two fight more than any other couple does! How are you two partners?" she said, laughing as she straightened out her black skirt. Heart looked to Maken, "See? Another one right there!" Kiddy rolled her eyes, grabbed their ears, and dragged them to the DWMA.

* * *

Lester grinned at the female in front of him. "Trust me, ma'am. Do I look like I'd lie to a beautiful face like yours?" he asked, using the first form of con artistry on her. _Alright. First form, flattery. Second form, low sounding prices. Third form, act smart, make them feel stupid. Then the sale is complete. _Les thought, holding up the fake pearl necklace. A little spit and elbow grease and they gleamed like actual pearls, making the price rise. "The price is a simple $20, give or take a bit for your sake." he continued, giving off the greatest of smiles he could give free-of-charge. The woman blinked at the necklace in awe. She was falling for it! She smiled. "Well, for a handsome man like you, I'll pay full price. And a few extra to keep that face pretty." she commented, handing him the money and taking the fake pearls. "Thanks for your purchase, ma'am." Les said, holding the money firmly, then walking away.

The streets of Brooklyn were full of idiots.

Patrick kept that in mind as he handed the older man a watch that was painted gold. _$50 bucks for a stupid watch? Happy Birthday to me! _he thought, running off to the meeting spot. He wondered what his brother had sold and how much money he got. The two of them were con artists. The Thompson Devils. Cheating people out of their money, those greedy snakes. Pat laughed at those people, who hated their innocent act of getting money. At least, Lester called it innocent. They weren't doing anything harmful, like robbing banks and shooting people with their weapon forms and soul shots, just plain old trickery.

"$520. I have $520. What about you?" Lester Thompson asked his brother, sitting on the chair in the apartment the two of them lived in. It was on the edge of the abandoned part of Brooklyn. Patrick Thompson pouted, unbuttoning his shirt and taking out the wads of cash from his pockets. "No fair. I have $234. I feel so amateur!" he growled, looking at his hair in the mirror. It was as long as a girl version of him might probably be like, maybe a bit ruffled in the back, while Les had scruffy, short hair. Not bald short, mind you, but short nonetheless. Les chuckled. "Well, you're trying. That's what counts." he complimented, grinning.

* * *

"But Daddy! I don't want any of these. None of them are symmetrical. Besides, only one weapon won't keep me balanced, I need two. There's only one in each of these pictures." Kiddy explained, looking at her father with a pout. Lord Death sighed, his mask turning to Spirit. He needed help and his partner might know what to do. Spirit cleared his throat to get her attention, then held out pictures for her to take. She sat in her seat, flipping through the choices. Literally. Every no resulted in the photo being tossed to the floor. Spirit freaked out, picking up each one with care. Maken rolled his eyes, standing next to Kiddy and watching his father make a complete fool of himself. Heart nudged him in the stomach. "Hey. Get your dad out of here. He's being uncool." she said. Maken nodded, taking out his Playboy magazine. "Oi, Dad!" His father turned to him, "Pretty magazine. Fetch the magazine! Fetch it!" he ordered, throwing the magazine far away. The grown man went after it like a dog.

Personally, Maken was fine with his father. Ridiculous as he was, he appreciated him. Even though he would prefer his mother's care. How she would help him when he was younger. How she would fix his hair if even one was out of place. He would try growing it out but she told him it would make him look like a girl, which he never would want. She also told him to look as best as he could, which is why he would wear a suit to school. People said that he had his mother's green eyes and that they hoped that he would become as talented and smart as she was, not perverted like his father. Sadly, when his parents got divorced, Maken had to move to Death City to get to DWMA, meaning he would be near his father. The side effects were not severe, but he did get nosebleeds around their house occupant, Blair.

He also got them sometimes around Heart. Her... chest area was... noticeable, more than Black Star's anyway. Much more than Kiddy's. Kiddy's... body structure looked more male than female, though he knew she was a girl. But unlike Kiddy, Heart was Maken's partner, so what would Maken know? He only knew that his albino partner was good at playing music, had red eyes, sharp teeth, and an attitude to compare to Maken's own. And she would also wear the most revealing of things. Not like Blair, but still revealing enough. It got on Maken's nerves, mostly because it made him feel like his father. His father didn't mind, which made Maken even more annoyed. Today, Heart was feeling generous, wearing a white skirt and a small red and black jacket. Thank goodness too, or his father would be drooling all over Heart.

Kiddy flicked the last photo at her father, forming an X with her arms in disapproval. "Nope." Lord Death groaned at his daughter's pickiness. "Daddy, why can't I just go out and pick my own weapons?" she questioned, walking over to the older reaper. Lord Death pondered this for a moment. "Alright!" he agreed, "But you have to be back before midnight tomorrow." Kiddy sighed, blowing at her bangs. Thank goodness.

* * *

Pat grinned. His confidence peaked. He and his brother had just sold a bike for $1000. These people were insane! Desperate and needy for anything they could get their hands on. It was perfect! "What the hell are we supposed to do with $1000?" he asked his older brother, holding out the giant wad of cash. Les smirked. "Well I'm in the mood for some more money. Like I've always said, there's no thing as too much money in the world. Besides, this time we can try with something more challenging. Like a phone, you know?" he suggested with a shrug. Pat nodded. It was a good plan. Maybe later they could get a decent meal into their stomachs.

They decided to hit the alleyways. A nice look at some of the people told the two of them that things would be easy around here. Les had found a couple parts to an old phone then fixed it into a phone with no power. Just because it was a beautiful looking phone doesn't mean it had to work. He shrugged as his younger brother inspected it. "What the customer doesn't know, won't hurt us." Sneaking back to the alleyways the next day, they realized the weather was not on their side. The snow had made some worthy looking customers run off. Pat ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be harder than he thought. He saw an innocent female nearby, making him grin from ear to ear. Maybe not...

* * *

Kiddy knew it was smart to wear her favorite black dress/sweater to New York. Though she could never get sick, it was better to be safe rather than sorry. There was snow all over Brooklyn at this time of year. It was pretty, not symmetrical, but pretty nonetheless. She rode her flying skateboard, Beelzebub, over the buildings, using her Soul Perception to see if there was danger nearby. Her knee-high, black boots hit the snow-covered streets as she landed. With ease, Beelzebub disappeared into the void it was summoned from. The roads were riddled with snow and cars. Kiddy began walking around aimlessly. _If I were a pair of weapons, where would I hide?_ she thought, looking from building to building.

"What's a dude like you doing in a place like this?" someone asked. She turned to the source, a scruffy dirty blonde wearing a blue suit and a younger, longer haired blonde wearing a suit just like it. If it wasn't for the different heights and hair styles, the reaper might have been happy to see them. "Uh. No reason. Why?" she asked, looking from one to the other. "Are you interested in buying a phone then? We have one here." the younger boy asked, taking out a seemingly harmless phone. Her left fist tightened, paling even more than it already was. The boys looked at each other, then shrugged, looking back at her. "So you wanna buy it or not?" the older boy asked, smiling. She noticed a shift behind them. _Kishin?_ she thought, watching it move. There were more surrounding them. The boys didn't notice. Kiddy gulped. Her Soul Perception showed humans. Attackers? Thieves? Most likely. She could fight back, but she couldn't kill them unless she had a logical reason she could give to her father.

She didn't have one.

The boys noticed her nervousness. "What's your problem?" the younger guy asked. One of the humans lunged, snarling. "Look out!" she yelled, jumping over them and hitting the human with her foot. Another three took his place as he fell to the ground, covering himself with snow and dirt. She kicked one of the three, grabbing him and flinging him at his friends. They grunted, following the same fate of the first. Five more appeared. How many were there? Suddenly, two of them fell as bullets went through them. Wait. Not bullets, soul shots. There were no bullet holes in the humans. "Nice shot, Pat." the gun spoke. Spoke? Kiddy watched the younger blonde, she guessed his name was Pat, shoot at the other three. "You're a-!" She stopped and kicked down another attacker, sensing him behind her. She hissed as one of them knocked her down, resulting in both of them rolling on the ground. Kiddy growled, putting her feet on his chest then forcing him off her.

She looked up at the tops of the buildings, where some of them were jumping off of. She jumped from wall to wall, knocking the attackers down under her. When she got to the top of one of the buildings, she was lightly panting. Her blood boiled. The attackers were moaning and groaning on the ground around Pat and his weapon partner. The gun transformed back into the guy, who stared at her with shock. "Dude, how the hell did you do that?" he asked her. Pat's eyes widened. "Um. I don't think that's a guy, Les." he said as Kiddy jumped down from the building. "Yeah. More like a super human." Les added. Pat shook his head. "No. That dude's a girl." he pointed out. Les turned to his brother. "What? But there aren't any boobs." He looked back at her. "No offense. What's your name?" he asked. Kiddy smiled. "I'm Death the Kid." "See? Boy." "Kiddy for short." "Nope. Girl." Les stared. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head. His mouth stood agape.

His brother rolled his eyes then introduced himself, "I'm Patrick. This is Lester. What the heck are you... Um... Kiddy?" She smiled. "I'm the daughter of Death himself." she answered, proudly. The boys looked at each other, then busted out laughing. "Yeah, right!" Les said. "And I'm the tooth fairy!" Pat added, practically falling to the ground. She glared, angrily, then sighed, blowing her hair up again. "So, can both of you turn into guns?" she asked, changing the subject and walking closer to them. They stopped laughing. "Um, sure. Why?" Les asked, concerned. She grinned. "Perfect! Then would you two like the honor of coming home with me?" she offered, holding out her hand. Her skull ring wrapped three times around her middle finger casually. Les's eyes narrowed. "What's in it for us?" he questioned. Kiddy blinked. Wasn't it obvious? "I'll give you two all you've ever wanted and more. Promise." she answered, gold eyes twinkling as the snow fell around them. Les could feel warmth slowly travel to his cheeks as he looked at her. "Okay!" Pat answered for both of them.

* * *

Kiddy grinned, looking as innocent as she could in front of her father. He sighed, standing in front of the mirror, looking at the Kiddy in the reflection. "Come on, Daddy! They're twin demon pistol weapons! I'll be perfectly symmetrical when I fight! Pretty please?" Pat and Les stood behind her, a bit nervous. Kiddy wasn't lying when she said she was the daughter of Death. Apparently, from what they learned, the white lines on half of her hair represented her current reaper powers. She didn't like the lines because they were 'asymmetrical'. Les commented that she was very OCD, in which Kiddy yelled out, spontaneously, "It's not an obsession! It's a pet peeve!" The subject was dead after that. No pun intended. Then they had traveled over to a place called Death City, where Kiddy was raised and apparently lived. "The appearance of please isn't going to change anything, Kiddy. Are you sure you want to do this? Anything could happen with these two." he explained.

Les flinched. Did he know? What exactly did he even know about the two of them? Kiddy blinked, not getting it. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Lord Death wasn't shocked. He seemed to be used to it. "I mean, did you know that these two new friends of yours are con artists?" She turned her head to look at them, surprised. "Really?" she said. The brothers nodded, guilty. They had nothing to hide, apparently. "The Thompson Devils themselves." Her eyes widened and she gulped, looked back at her father. "W-Well, I bet they can change. I'll help them, I swear!" she protested, trying hard to vouch for them. Lord Death put a giant foam finger to his head. "I don't know." Kiddy neared him, her eyes sparkling, her grin spreading from ear to ear, her leg lifted up, her hands laced, she batted her eyes. "Please?" she asked, putting on the most innocent face she could muster. Lord Death sighed. "Fine." Kiddy cheered, doing a back flip to her new partners. "But on one condition." She froze, whimpering. Her frown returned. What else? "These two must repay for all they have done. Until it is all been repaid, these two will be working at Death Bucks as waiters."

There was a sigh of relief as the boys calmed down. They thought it was going to be more severe than that. Pat shot up. "Wait, what? Waiters? No way! We can't do that! We're better than that!" he protested, grabbing Kiddy and shaking her. She stopped him. "It's the best I can do, guys! But yay~!" She bounced up and down, happily. "No 'yay'! This is nowhere near 'yay'! When you told us to come with you, you said we could have _whatever we want_. You didn't say we had to work for it!" Lester reminded her, angered. Kiddy frowned. "I'm sorry, okay? How was I supposed to know that you two were the Thompson Devils?" she asked with a light shrug and a nervous smile. "What would two perfectly normal guys be doing in the alleyways trying to sell a phone? Did that ever cross your mind at all?" Pat yelled, shaking her again. She moved his arms away from her. "I wouldn't know. I was being attacked by a bunch of guys that were trying to kill me!"

"Actually, they were trying to kill us but... You just got involved." Kiddy sighed, blowing at her hair. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Les pulled at the collar of his waiter suit. He had never felt more uncomfortable and humiliated in his life. And he had never had to do hard labor before. If you could call this hard labor, Pat called it torture in disguise. Kiddy giggled, watching them run around handling orders from her seat at one of the booths. She drank some of the coffee she had gotten before. "Hey, Kiddy! There you are!" Kiddy spit out part of her drink. Oh crap. Not _her_. Black Star ran to her booth, her smirk already slightly nagging Kiddy. "Where were you? I was looking for you all over the DWMA!" she complained, slapping her hands onto the table in front of Kiddy. Terran followed her then sat in the booth across Kiddy, mumbling an apology for Black Star's behavior in advance. Kiddy rolled her eyes. "I decided to skip school today, Star. I had important duties to do here." she said officially, looking over at Pat, who glared then continued his work.

That was strange. Sure, they had to work, but once it was all over, things could be better. She promised them that. Black Star looked over her shoulder. "Oh~! You were checking out the new waiters! You perverted girl!" she accused, snickering. Kiddy gagged on her drink, which she couldn't seem to drink correctly today without spilling it around. "Are you kidding me? It isn't like that at all, Star! Can you just listen?" Star giggled, sitting next to Terran. "So what are they to you then?" she asked, excited to hear the answer. "My new weapon partners. I found them two days ago and they're perfect! They can both turn into symmetrical guns." she explained briefly. "Then why are they working here?" Terran said, watching the guys run around. Star smirked. "Let me guess. You just wanted to see them in waiter outfits?" she said. Kiddy growled. "It's not like that!"

Sometimes Black Star annoyed her to the point of no return. They were friends, but they got on each others nerves every now and then. Kiddy sometimes got jealous as well. Men were more attracted to girls with breasts and Star had better, more noticeable breasts than she did. That didn't mean Star wasn't jealous of her. Star wanted to surpass god, Kiddy was a Death God. They were even. And even then, Black Star was still the same annoying Black Star. Kiddy didn't mind that much anymore. They were friends. That's what counted. Even though Star had better breasts, long, blue hair and a well tuned work out body. Kiddy was never jealous. Star wasn't as intelligent as she was, as powerful, or as... tamed as she was. But Star was not a complete pervert.

Terran on the other hand, he could be put off as one. Star didn't mind, though, because that perverted part of him didn't consume the quiet, gentle nature Terran had. He usually was okay with whatever, but he also got to Star if she was going a bit too far. He apologized too much as well. Mostly for Star's behavior, which meant he was always apologizing. Everyone liked Terran, mostly the other females. The other girls would sometimes ask to talk or hang out with him. Star sometimes saw girls swooning from afar around their house. Maybe it was his muscles? Or his protective attitude? His caring attitude? His long, black hair? Star would never know.

"Oh? Then what?" Star asked, getting suspicious. "Well..." Kiddy began, "I didn't really know at first but Daddy told me that they were con artists. He told me after they agreed to come with me to Death City, so Daddy decided that instead of making them go back and start all over, they would 'repay' for their crimes." "Con artists? You mean like the Thompson Devils over in Brooklyn?" Terran asked. "The same ones." Star froze. "You're weapon partners are _the_ Thompson Devils? Did it even cross your mind how dangerous that could be?" she yelled. Star may have been a show-off but she still held concern for the people she cared for. Kiddy laughed nervously. "Funny. Les said something exactly like that."

Star yelled out, "Then you know how bad this could be! Do Maken and Heart even know about this?" Kiddy shook her head. Star face-palmed. "Then let's go find them! They have to know!" she suggested loudly, jumping up and turning to the door. She froze, going face-to-face with Pat. Kiddy looked around and realized that all the other customers were gone. That meant that they had listened into parts of their conversation. Kiddy gulped. "Um... Hey Pat, Les. This is Black Star. That's Terran. They're my friends." she introduced, hoping not to cause a problem. Les glared at her. She gulped again. "Hey." Pat greeted, waving. Star smiled. "Hello!" Terran put his hands on her shoulders, noticing the negative energy between Les and Kiddy. Star looked to her weapon partner and understood. "We'll see you tomorrow, then, Kiddy?" Terran asked, looking at his friend. Kiddy nodded. Pat moved out of the way to let them leave, which they do.

The moment sparked something. "I'm sorry for talking about you, okay? I didn't know Black Star would ask so many questions. She usually just tries to pick a fight." Kiddy explained. It was true, but most of the time, Star also suspected the dirty first, asked questions later. Kiddy believed it came from living with a partly perverted weapon partner. No one was sure. "Alright. But maybe next time, you could ask before we're being talked about." Les requested. "Fine. But no promises." Kiddy said mischievously as she walked out. She frowned, watching the two of them through the window one last time. Yeah, smart, Kiddy. Pick _the_ Thompson Devils as your weapon partners. You're a genius. She blew at her bangs. Yup. She was brain dead.

* * *

The figure slipped into the shadows, holding a gleaming gun up to its face. "You guys ready?" it asked someone in particular. There were two swift agreements, then the figure glided into the next room. "Five Kishin, left. Two, right." someone said, inspecting the bloodthirsty creatures in the room. The person blinked, partly surprised. "Really? So the witch makes eight souls. Daddy could have mentioned there was a witch and not eight Kishin." it murmured, slinking under a small wooden table. "You know, for Kishin, they sure are pretty high class." another someone commented. The figure giggled softly, nodding in understanding. A shadow loomed over the table, talking to others in the distance.

"Alright. Enough suspense. Let's go!" Les yelled in his gun form. Kiddy grinned, nodding and moving the table cloth. Pat snickered in his own weapon form, ready for anything. Kiddy fired a shot at the shadow, bouncing out into the open. Some of the Kishin saw her and pounced onto her. She shot at all but one, who was wrapped around her waist. She growled, then kicked the creature in the balls. It was worth it. Three of the Kishin were done, their red souls drifting nearby. The witch was nowhere to be seen, Kiddy guessed she had escaped. The one she had kicked was down on the floor, whimpering in pain. With satisfaction in mind, she shot a swift ending bullet at its head, which gave way to the red soul that floated out. Kiddy was not fond of killing innocent humans, but Kishins were neither innocent nor truly human anymore. "Okay. Who's next?" Pat asked, waiting impatiently for more action.

Kiddy looked around. Had the other Kishin fled during the attack? There were shuffling noises. No, they were still here. Kiddy sensed something move near a really fancy podium with a really fancy vase placed on it. Avoiding the trouble of cleaning a perfectly beautiful, shattered vase off the floor, Kiddy walked over and pointed the upside-down gun at the Kishin, her pinkie ready to pull the trigger. "Okay. You really have to rethink your priorities, dude." she said, watching him quiver in fear. "Come on, Kiddy! Shoot him! Shoot him!" Pat cheered, excitedly. The Kishin flinched, shaking its head nervously. She yawned. "You know it's going to end that way, anyway." she reminded it, resting her head on the back of her hand, while still holding the other gun in that hand.

Suddenly, the last two Kishin appeared behind her. She yelped, pulling the trigger and killing the Kishin in front of her. "Okay. Well, that's one way." Les said. Kiddy jumped, then corrected herself and held the vase and podium so it wouldn't wobble or fall. Pat cheered happily. Kiddy turned around as the two Kishin grabbed her. She struggled. "Let go!" she commanded, kicking one of them in the gut. "Oh! That had to hurt!" Pat yelled, laughing a bit. Kiddy fired at the other, killing it off with one shot. The other one ran away. "Man. These guys are weak." Les commented, transforming back into a human, Pat doing the same. Kiddy yawned. "Yeah, maybe that's why I'm so tired." she said rubbing her eye. "It's midnight. You only sleep every eight days. It's been only three." Les reminded her, then looked over at Pat, who was looking at the vase Kiddy had saved. "Hey, Kiddy, how much do you think this would cost if we sold it?" he asked, staring at it with a thoughtful look. Kiddy walked over, then surveyed the vase.

"Well, the artist had a colorful look going on, very bright. I'd put the price at around $150. Maybe $200. I'm not an expert, though. I can really tell either. Maybe..." She nodded off. Les shook her, then felt a chill go down his spine. "Wake up, Kiddy!" he said, getting scared. Then the door slammed open, revealing the Kishin they had let go, who had brought human reinforcements. "Oh crap!" Pat yelled, making a grab for the vase. Les swatted his hand away from it. "Forget the vase! We have to leave, now! Grab Kiddy's other arm and let's go!" Les ordered, lifting her up. Pat did as told then they ran off. They got out of the building and jumped into one of the large mountains of snow. The Kishin ran past them, thinking they had ran off somewhere else. Les's head popped out of the snow after the coast was clear. Pat dragged Kiddy out of the snow, dropping her to the ground.

There was a groan in response. Kiddy lifted her head up and rubbed her forehead in pain. "What the heck? What happened?" she asked, looking around. "You flipped off on us. Off like a light." Pat joked, helping her up. "What happened to you?" Les asked her as she fixed her hair. She shrugged. "I don't know! I was perfectly fine until... The vase!" she said. "The vase?" Pat questioned, not getting it. "The witch must have charmed it with a sleep spell." she guessed, looking at her sweater/dress. "Glad I didn't take it then, huh?" Pat added, guilty. Les glared at him. Just because they had some hard-working therapy didn't mean they had lost their tricky ways. Kiddy noted that. "Aw! Guys! You could have been careful with the dress! It's really special!" she said, cleaning off snow and dust from the sweater. "What's so great about that dress anyway?" Les asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kiddy felt a cool breeze blow around them, putting her sweater hood up. "Stupid Montana." She heard Pat mumble as he shivered. "It was my mother's gift to me." she answered him as they began walking on the sidewalk. "Really? So it's worth something to you? I just thought you wore it because you're a tom girl." Pat said. Kiddy glared, then continued, "Anyway, Daddy gave it to me a couple years ago because my mom asked him to give it to me when it seemed to fit. It still doesn't. Daddy thought it seemed like a good time though. I guess it's something I'd value, since she's dead." The boys stopped walking. She took a few extra step and realized they had stopped, then turned her head to them. "Are... you guys okay?" she asked, confused. "'Are we okay'? You 'guess'? Kiddy, you're mom's dead! It's a treasure! That's the only thing you have left of her!" Les yelled, angry. "That and you're looks anyway." Pat added, a little less angry.

She stared at them, surprised. "Yeah, I know." she said with a nod. "Then why do you act like it's nothing?" Pat said. "Because. I mean, I still care and all, but I've already cried about it. I think my mom would understand why I don't anymore. I have to move on, you know?" she said, shrugging. She noticed Les's knuckles turn from pink to white. "Let's just go home, okay?" she said, summoning Beelzebub and holding out her hands for them. Pat transformed and landed on one of her hands. Les stared at the empty hand then transformed. He was _not_ staying in Montana. No way. Kiddy lead Beelzebub up and away from the small town. They had gotten the souls, with Kiddy's help but even that couldn't shake the hollow feeling in them all. Kiddy felt the wind whip up her hair for her. She could never understand men.

* * *

Flustered, Kiddy covered her face with her hood. "No! No, no, no! Not funny, Star!" she yelled out from under the fabric. Star laughed. "Yeah! I know you, Kiddy! You were making out with them in Montana!" she accused, pointing a finger at her. Heart laughed with her. "It was weeks ago! Why do you keep talking about the Montana mission?" Kiddy complained, taking off the hood. Star giggled. "To see your face! Because you know you like them. Like, like-like them!" Star said. Kiddy blushed, then covered her cheeks. "Cut it out!" The two girls laughed. "Admit it! Admit it!" they chanted, forcing Kiddy to confess. Maken whacked both girls with his magazine. "Will you two shut up? It's annoying!" he said, frustrated. Kiddy let out a sigh of relief. Les and Pat appeared behind her. "Hey, Kiddy." She yelped, jumping up like a cat.

Les caught her. "Don't do that!" she said. "Geez. And I thought Les was the scaredy cat here." Pat mumbled. Kiddy frowned, pouting. Les put her down, gently. "Are you having an anxiety problem today, Kiddy?" Star asked. "No! But I just realized something!" she said, freaking out. Everyone knew what that meant, rolling their eyes. Before Kiddy could do anything, Terran grabbed her. The reaper girl struggled. "Let me go! The symmetry depends on it! Let me go!" she protested, trying to break away. "Calm down, Kiddy. What is it this time?" Heart asked. "There was a picture on one of the walls at home that looked a bit-." she mumbled. "Forget about it! We're at school! There's no need to worry!" Everyone said these things at the same time.

It didn't help. At all.

* * *

Tears were forming in the trio's eyes. Les and Patti from laughing so much, Kiddy from the symmetry problem. Hey, it was hard being a teenage girl with an OCD. She thumped her head on the wall next to the picture she had complained so much about. No matter how many times she tried to fix it, it would go back to bring hideously asymmetrical. She growled, trying her hardest to make it beautiful once more.

Les and Patti were laughing so much. Pat had collapsed to the ground. Les was on the verge of joining him when he realized something. What happened? What happened to the Thompson Devils? Where did they go? What had turned the brothers into this? Almost normal teens living with an OCD partner. Was it Kiddy? Was it the OCD? What had changed them?

_Have we been killed by this reaper?_


	4. Song Challenge 3 'Lonely Man'

**... Kid and Liz were a couple but broke up? **

**I know. I haven't published on here in a while. I've had a lot of stuff to do in my spare time. Homework for school and clubs to head out to. **

**You could always check up on my profile. I use it once and a while for little updates on stories. Might update it after I put this up. **

**Anyway. If you don't feel like looking, I'll just say that right here that my Soul Eater OTP is KidxLiz, not a discussion, all opinionated. And you can't change my mind. **

**I actually started a rant about it on my profile if you want to know more. **

**So anyway, this story is for my Song Challenge. It's mostly angst but it has a good ending in my opinion. Don't like, don't read. **

**When I Was Your Man By Bruno Mars**

* * *

Kid knew what he did wrong. He knew and he said nothing.

No objection for the way she now ignored him.

He was a fool. Now she was gone.

Gone with another. Liz was forever in love with another.

Because he just slipped. Like when they were just friends.

And now they're just friends. Partners.

Because that's what he did when they were like that.

He promised change, promised himself he wouldn't act the fool.

Acting like a foolish friend. Like a child.

That's what he really was. The child that was selfish and lost their best friend in doing so.

"_Too young, too dumb to realize..._"

Realize only when you've lost someone that they were the best.

"_That I should have brought you flowers._"

Instead of complaining, whining and crying like an idiot over the stupidest OCD.

"_And held your hand..._"

When she was afraid, because what they saw typically brought fear to the poor girl... No... She's a woman. But she couldn't be brave all the time.

"_Should have gave you all my hours._"

Kid took his time with Liz. He let her have space, room to think. Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea.

"_When I had the chance._"

That chance was never coming back again. He lost the perfect love because he ignored that chance.

"_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance._"

Taken her everywhere. She loved to shop. Hated the confinement of that manor. Maybe even taken Patti somewhere. Death knows that girl felt like a third wheel. Kid could have treated her to something. Just to be nice.

"_Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man._"

Dancing with another man. He still was in shock.

When she said it was over.

When she shifted away from him.

When he found her hand intertwined with another man's.

Oh, that crushed his heart. No matter how strong he was.

His heart only beat for her, yet it stopped at the sight of this other man. Near her. Embracing her. Loving her the way she wanted to be. This guy noticed, cared, and even hung out with the gang.

"_Although it hurts._"

It hurt. Like a bullet though the heart.

"_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong._"

Kid knew all he did was probably really, really wrong. He had the decency to admit it.

"_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes._"

He tried apologies. After he told her he was a fool. He could not break her away from that other man.

"_But I just want you to know._"

He wanted her to know his feelings. Even if it was just friends now. She was fine with that and told him that just because they weren't intimate partners, they could still be partners. He could do with that.

"_I hope he buys you flowers..._"

Buys her everything Kid never did.

"_I hope he holds your hand..._"

Like Kid never thought to do.

"_Give you all his hours..._"

More than Kid ever gave.

"_When he has the chance..._"

Because he has more than Kid ever did.

"_Take you to every party 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance..._"

And be there. Do everything for her that Kid just didn't have the heart to do. Dance with her.

"_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man..._"

He never looked at another soul the same. Never loved again. How could he? It would only make things worse. Make his heart hurt more. Make her disappear more. He wasn't losing friend.

"_Do all the things I should have done..._"

Kid sighs.

"_When I was your man._"

Now he's half the man he never was. "Damn it."

His heart was hurting.

She was talking to the another man again.

Almost torturing Kid with the fact that she wasn't his anymore.

It wasn't beating anymore. His heart. He had no reason to. He could stop the thing. He could be undead until she'd come back into his heart and make it beat again.

His soul still called like a silent siren for the love he could not get back.

Liz never noticed it. The unmoving heart hurt more.

Maybe he'd cry a little again tonight. Cry because it hurt.

Even without a heart, he still felt those emotions.

They had etched their feeling into his soul.

He couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard he tried.

"_Cause my heart breaks a little when when I hear your name..._ Right, Liz?" He'd fiddle with his pencils as she talks with the rest of the group in class and he's saying this to himself because he knows she knows he still loves her.

Why doesn't she consider his feelings, at least?

She smiles at the others for some joke and she sees him. He's alone with his symmetry and friendship.

He's reminded of Chrona, who can't handle being social, who's actually with the rest of the gang, talking.

Kid won't talk. He's heart broken and just can't deal with Liz and his undeadness at the same time.

Why does it still hurt?

Now Kid sat in his room. Trying to work, but he can't because she's still on his mind and he just can't handle the pain anymore.

"Why? Why?" He chokes out. He puts his head in his arms, rather asymmetrically but that's not important. Crying and crying silently. Tears are falling and he can't take anymore of the pain.

"Die! I just wanna die!" He then insults himself and how stupid he is.

How childish he's acting.

How Liz was right to abandon him.

_No I never, never get to clean up the mess I made and it haunts me every time I close my eyes._

Dear Death, the angst.

He scrunches up his nose and bites his bottom lip. He doesn't want Liz here. He doesn't want anyone to see this child crying in the room.

His body twitches as he chokes out to breathe, even when his heart doesn't need to work.

He still sobs a little before not moving.

Maybe... Just a little...

He attempts a trick. Only once had he actually done it. His father taught him the act. It hurt. He'd 'play dead'. It wasn't fun or comfortable in the least but maybe...

Just a moment of silence for the man who never got loved. Never truly got the feeling.

He held still. It started with no thought. He let his nerves stop and his lungs began to hurt from loss of breath.

Partial suicide. He wasn't crazy.

He just wanted to see something.

Kid turned off all thought, all feeling in his nerves, all movement. He was really dead... For the moment.

His mind wasn't all off. His unconscious mind could count the minutes.

1...

... 5...

... 23...

... 47...

... 82...

... 109...

... 253...

... 311...

... 312...

... 3-

There was a knock on the door. That's all Kid hears.

The pain was horrible.

Lungs were quietly screaming for air and his nerves were really cold.

He couldn't feel the movement or anything.

A whisper. His eardrums were too far gone for noise. He was deaf to process the jumble.

Something loud after 385. He can't tell anything anymore.

There's a dull light. He's partially blind. He can't really see the colors anymore. Was there such thing as grey light?

He didn't actually commit suicide, Liz. He's not dead. Kid let his eyes start to see. The light was forming a being. A shadow.

"-ead. Please..."

Worry. Someone was crying that wasn't him. It couldn't be Liz. That was too good to be true.

Only it is.

It's irony being a bi-

"Kid! Please! Be alive! Come on!"

Why did she even care? He thought he'd go to 6,000 before she noticed anything.

Oh god. There's more pain.

She's here, his heart hurts, and he's coming back to life. All of that was too painful.

He was actually going to probably die. It really hurt. Damn it.

Liz was shaking him. Trying to get him to live.

"Why? Why'd you do it?" She was asking him this a couple minutes later.

He was okay. Alive. Breathing. But not beating. Not until.

She was upset. Eyes a bit teary. Heart a little shaky. Confused.

Kid couldn't really explain why. Probably craving the little attention he never got from her anymore. He was paler than usual and his passive expression gave no indication of the feelings within.

She'd try to read him. Figure out why by herself.

She did.

"You're still upset?"

He wasn't responding to the question. Kid was weak. A coward. More of a kid than anything else. He really did deserve such a nickname.

"I am, too."

That was a surprise. He thought he'd never hear her say that. "Why? You shouldn't be. You have..."

Liz shook her head. Something happened. "He kind of..."

"Broke up?"

"No. Died. Kishin incident." She shrugged.

She was so calm about it. Did she really not care?

His face probably said what he was thinking. "I cried for a few hours. Then I wanted to tell you. I knew you didn't like him. I thought it'd at least make someone happy. But then I saw you... Dead." She gulped which sounded more like a choke.

Now he was horrible. A childish jerk. The list just kept staking up, huh?

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways caused a good strong woman like you walk out my life._

"I'm... Sorry." He shifted slightly to get out the horrible feeling. He fiddled with two pencils he found on his desk. It was something he just couldn't understand why he did.

Another OCD on the table. More problems to stack on. Just day after day of pain he didn't like to have. Over and over and over...

More and more.

"You know..." She sighed and took one of the pencils away. "I am, too. Sorry." Tapping the pencil to her lip.

He watched and twirled the other number two around like a baton. "Why?"

"For being a jerk. Shooting you down like that. You probably felt like crap for a while."

More than she could imagine.

And there came the pain.

She moved her pencil onto his as he stopped.

She wasn't...

"Now that he's... Dead. I thought about you. Maybe..."

He was just a rebound guy. Rebound guy for a dead man. A dead rebound guy for a dead guy.

How ironic.

But he could take it. He would do better now that he understood. "Maybe...?" He'd act innocent. She could mean something else.

"You could... Possibly- I mean, I get it if you say no. You don't have to but I'm just kinda wondering if... How about we... Get... Back together?"

_Take you to every party 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance._

'Because I'm your man...'

"Oh... Okay."

Wait. When did she get so close?

The foolish child's heart came let out a new beat.


	5. Song Challenge 4 'Sapphire Forever'

**... time went by?**

I'm back! Wow, how long has it been? (Explanation why in my profile if you're curious.)

So I've been working a lot with Kid x Liz and since I'm back, I might as well publish something for it! I'm still continuing my 10 Song Challenge so have fun reading this... Lovely... One shot.

C'mon (feat. Fun) by Panic! At The Disco

* * *

The way she laughed made his heart flutter, a spiral of warmth building up in his heart, powerful and strong. He wanted nothing more than to always make her happy, to hear her laugh again.

Before he knew her, his mind held no regard for love, only his obsession. Kid knew nothing more than symmetry, until Liz came into his life.

Along with her sister, Liz brought a balance to his life and it felt nice to know that. What really changed through was how he really viewed that balance. At first, it felt nothing more than a way to keep symmetry when they fought the monsters of the world. Patti would triumphantly cheer their victories and Liz would chuckle at her sister's goofy antics.

That joy became something more to him than victory and jokes.

To her, he spoke with the clearest and surest mind and voice, "I love you, Elizabeth Thompson." She hugged her knees close to her chest, though a bit surprised at the declaration. "I love you more than any other person I've ever known." He rolled over on the carpet to stare at her, golden eyes taking in as much of her as he could.

Liz giggled, though she seemed worried. "Are you kidding?" He was hurt by the comment, and shook his head, crawling towards the couch where she was. As he sat next to her, she blushed, sensing their sudden closeness and giggling again as he kissed her on the cheek.

Pulling her out of her shell, he held a loose strand of her hair, feeling it and then moving it behind her ear. "I would never lie to you like that, Liz. I promise." He tipped her chin, to look into her sapphire gaze. "I will love you until the end of forever. Nothing will change my mind."

It was a dream.

She tilted her head slightly, and soon they closed their eyes, ready to connect, to embrace, to finally express their hidden love. To live their lives together. To kiss.

It hurt. Kid whined as he felt his body fall off the couch, a pillow in his arms, covered in a light amount of drool and crushed from his restless sleep.

It really was a dream. A painful memory of the real love of Death the Kid and Elizabeth Thompson. Her lovely laugh and perfect lips on his still stayed with him.

In reality, the Thompson sisters had left him so long ago. Years after he had become a full reaper, maybe a decade, her time had come, and soon after went her sister. To a monster not even Death could kill.

All Kid, or Lord Death now, had was Liz's sapphire gaze locked permanently in their daughter's eyes.

Wasn't Brooklyn going to be fourteen in two months? Yes, she was. They'd have to celebrate with the others when the time came.

A gasp, and gentle hands touched his cheeks. "Are you okay, dad?" That worried expression pained him to notice, so much. "W-Why are you crying? Dad?"

After sitting up, he took his daughter into a tight hug, a piece of his first love within her soul. "Dad?"

"I love you, Brooklyn. I will love you forever. You know that right?" His voice was shaking as much as his heart, in its misery.

Watching her father, she pushed some of her long hair away and gulped. Unsure of what to really say, young Brooklyn nodded and replied, "I love you too."


End file.
